Total Drama: Apogee
by Lord NV
Summary: Chris brings all 52 contestants and 22 newcomers together into the biggest season yet - Total Drama Apogee. Only ONE major twist however, It's not taking place on an island or any other place on earth, but on the world's fist space habitat. Friendships and rivalries are formed and ended, hearts unified and shattered. Who will win? And how could Cody defeat a nemesis from his past.
1. A New Season

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Total Drama with the exception of my OCs.**

 **New Season**

It is evening again in the city of Toronto. For most people, it was just another regular day where they do their daily routines: work, eat, play and sleep. But to a certain host living in a luxurious penthouse, this is a day he revealed something special.

"The producers want you to host another season" the ex-military man turned cook Chef Hatchet said to his best friend whilst cooking barbecue for both of them, wearing the same indifferent expression he has since the first season.

"Y~up! Actually they gave me the contract just a month ago" the ever-casual host of Total Drama confirmed as he continued to rest in the lounge chair beside the grill, wearing nothing but swimming trunks.

It's been six months since Pakihtew Island ended, everybody returned to their normal lives. The Host with the Most has since been longing to be able to torment them all again when he received the call.

"And why didn't you inform me until now?" Chef asked with a frown, clearly disappointed that his friend hid this information from him.

"Well… I wanted it to be a surprise" Chris' immediate reasoning replaced his friend's current expression with a satisfied smirk.

The cook refocused his attention back to the grill "So when does it start?"

"Sunday of the next month" Chris replied before taking a drink.

"Who's competing?" the first batch of finished barbecues has been placed on a plate

"The producers wanted this season to be special so~~~ they decided to bring back all previous contestants"

"Really!" Chef replied, shock evident in his face along "That's about… 52 contestants"

"Oho-ye~ah!" Chris sits up with an excited grin "It's gonna be the biggest season yet. Plus we have 22 newcomers thrown into the mix as well" this shocked Chef even more.

"Then that makes it 74"

"Which means more campers to terrorized" Chris gave a short summary before drinking again "To make things more interesting, it's not going to take place on an island" Chef was about to speak but Chris raised his hand "and neither any place"

The cook raised an eyebrow "So where?"

Instead of replying, Chris just pointed his finger to the sky. Looking up, Chef could only gasp in amazement as he finally got the answer.

From what the ex-military man remembered, some european trillionaire announced to the media his sponsorship for the construction of the world's first space habitat a few months ago. Many people, especially the G20 leaders, voiced their criticism that such project is not only impractical, but also very expensive and time consuming. The trillionaire continued otherwise, using his very powerful industry as the tool of his endeavour. Months later, the space habitat has been completed.

And it was the one Chef is looking at.

"Y-You're not saying that" Chef stammered upon returning his gaze back to Chris.

"Oh-I am" the host gave his friend a smug look "Apparently the trillionaire is an avid fan of Total Drama to the point that he approached the producers to become its benefactor" he paused "Then they struck a deal to set the next season there to give it much more recognition"

"I'm excited" the cook admitted with a big anticipating smile "I can finally fulfill my childhood dream - going to space"

"So am I! My friend" Chris gave the same admission "By the way, the contestants don't know about this, I told them that we'll just compete in another crappy island, which is actually the Canadian government's disguised spaceport we're going to use to get up there"

Chef began chuckling "That'll be a good twist"

"Also, with the trillionaire's aid, the producers raised the prize money. The contestants won't be competing for one million dollars anymore; they'll be competing for ONE BILLION DOLLARS"

"WHOA!" Chef was so surprised that he nearly dropped the second batch of barbecues.

"Which means a more intense competition" Chris watched as Chef placed the third batch to the grill before he remembered something "Speaking of intense… I recall that Cody asked you to 'toughen' him up"

"Yeah he did" Chef replied nonchalantly yet his positive expression visibly disappeared

"Do you have any idea why would he make that kind of decision?" Chris' inquiry caused Chef to narrow his eyes.

"I was driving over a meadow when I found him; lying on the ground… barely conscious and severely beaten, he suffered bruises all over his body, even burns. I took pity and took him to the nearest hospital I can find before informing his parents, who were equally horrified as I am. A few days after the doctor's let him out, he went to my house, asking me to train him so he wouldn't be weak anymore. I tried asking who did 'that' to him but he just kept his mouth shut, so I just gave up and trained him"

"Wow…" instead of pity, Chris wore an unsympathetic smile instead "The kid's been through a lot"

"Yeah" Chef admitted "Whoever did that was very sick, Cody would have died if it weren't for me"

Thirty-minutes later, all barbecues are grilled and ready to be eaten.

"A toast!" Chris raised his glass of soda, prompting Chef to do the same.

"TO THE NEW SEASON" Both men cheered as they clanged their glasses before gulping it to the last drop.

Chef looked at the host "I forgot to ask… What are they calling it?"

Chris just smiled "Total… Drama… Apogee"

 **AN: That's it for the prologue everyone, I hope this'll be a good impression because this is my first Total Drama fic, just watched all seasons last month and i am really hoping for another.**

 **'~' - this refers to the trailing off or accentuation of the last syllable. So instead of 'Nooooooooooo' we simplify it into 'No~~'. One '~' means it lasts for a single second.**

 **As you have read, I am accepting OCs. I only need 14 since I already have 8 of my own and the one is Brady (Beth's BF). OCs must be submitted on PM's only; I will never accept those sent on reviews.**

 **Here's my OCs:**

 **Wilbur "Waffle" Milton "The Silly Imbecile"**

 **Victoria Emeralds "The Gothic Beauty"**

 **Selina Corpora "The Hot Chick"**

 **The ones below are the main antagonists of this fic. They are of different nationalities that are given after their names:**

 **Damian Balor "The Heartless Mastermind" – British.**

 **Lukas Kliesen "The Lone Wolf" – German.**

 **Julien Rousseau "The Evil Genius" – French.**

 **Elias Acosta "The Harsh Giant" – Spanish.**

 **Hiro "Raiden" Kirigaya "The Supersonic Marksman" – Japanese.**

 **For appearances, MiguelAmshelo's following artworks in Deviantart could serve as a basis for your character's body figure (Head, torso and legs): Total Drama~Boy Base andTotal Drama~Girl Base (Hyperlinks on my Profile) figures are numbered from left to right. Voice actors are required for the OCs to be more realistic.**

 **Example for the body figure: Head 1, Torso 2, Legs 8**

 **The reason for this is that OCs are very difficult to visualize, even with a given description there are still missing components.**

 **Without further ado here are the given descriptions:**

 **Name and Label:**

 **Personality:**

 **Clothes:**

 **Hobbies:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Skin tone:**

 **Interesting Note/s:**

 **Voice Actor:**

 **Here's an example with the antagonist Damian Balor:**

 **Name and Label: Damian Balor "The Heartless Mastermind"**

 **Personality: Calm, Manipulative, Perceptive, Cruel, Merciless, Exploitive**

 **Clothes: A black unzipped hoodie with red trim revealing a same-colored T-shirt. Black pants and rubber shoes of the same color with red a secondary color.**

 **Hobbies: Observing the surroundings, psychologically tormenting other contestants.**

 **Appearance: Head 7, Torso 1, Legs 7. black shaggy hair similar to Ben 10 in both Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. Red colored eyes**

 **Skin tone: Very Light (can be considered near-pale)**

 **Interesting Note/s: Rumored to possess supernatural abilities.**

 **Voice Actor: Greg Ellis; Squire from Ben 10: Alien Force.**

 **I am in need of voice actors for my OCs with the exception of Damian and Wilbur. Your help would be greatly appreciated.**

 **Chapters are placed in three categories and will be published in order:**

 **Abstract – The upcoming chapter's summary, basically this is the bolded paragraph you when you view an episode in the wiki itself. I turned summaries into stand-alone chapters in order to promote more suspense to all readers, in which you would post several theories and other ideas on the reviews.**

 **Episode – This is the actual episode, challenges and eliminations takes place here. These chapters' are Chris' only appearance, Chef couldn't leave because no one would serve food to the contestants.**

 **Interval – As you have read in the wiki, challenges happen only once per three days. This kind of chapter covers the 'vacant' days of the contestants, where they relax after enduring Chris' ridiculously harsh challenges and do other stuff. This features a lot more interactions between contestants than the Episode chapter.**

 **Since this just the prologue, the next chapter would be an Abstract.**

 **Before I finish, this fic will feature a CodyxDawn pairing because I ship it. Those two are a perfect match for each other; both are good-hearted and compassionate. Well, the relationship would not be easy considering the presence of an uber-fan.**

 **See you all soon!**


	2. Abstract: I

**AN:Sorry for the long wait guys and gals, college life is quite time consuming in the past days. Also, what further hampered the publication of this chapter is the search for details for my OCs. By the way, I am so sorry for forgetting to place the hyperlinks on my profile, I was quite bombarded by school work after the fic's publication. Anyway, here's the first Abstract Chapter.**

The greatest season of Total Drama has begun. Fifty-two contestants from the previous seasons and twenty-two newcomers compete for the grand prize of one-billion dollars in a literally out of this world setting. Tensions and bonds blossomed between some veterans and newcomers and three returning veterans showed significant changes since their latest appearance. The last newcomers made an explosive entrance and one contestant recognizes them as a heinous group from his past. The same contestant and the apparent leader didn't bother to hide their brutally violent rivalry from everyone, with several being caught in the crossfire.

 **The list below are the 22 OC's submitted by me and several generous readers, before you could ask I decided to include Blainley out of desperation to fill the final spot. For the submitters, you might notice that some details of your OC has been changed, Well… you see I edited some parts to either tone them down or improve them. My OCs are shown first before yours.**

* * *

 **Name and Label: Damian Balor "The Heartless Mastermind"**

 **Personality: Calm, Manipulative, Perceptive, Cruel, Merciless, Exploitive**

 **Clothes: A black unzipped hoodie with red trim revealing a black T-shirt with a red butterfly symbol , with four lightning bolts replacing the wings. Black pants and rubber shoes of the same color with red a secondary color. Black gloves and golden watch.**

 **Hobbies: Observing the surroundings, psychologically attacking other contestants, whistling** ** _London Bridge is falling down._**

 **Appearance: Head 7, Torso 1, Legs 7. Black shaggy hair similar to Ben 10 in both Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. Red colored eyes.**

 **Skin tone: Pale.**

 **Interesting Note/s: Rumored to possess supernatural abilities.**

 **Voice Actor: Greg Ellis; Squire from Ben 10: Alien Force.**

* * *

 **Name and Label: Lukas Kliesen "The Lone Wolf"**

 **Personality: Assertive, Candid, Introverted, Apathetic, Vigilant, Impulsive**

 **Clothes: A black zipped military vest and matching military pants and boots complete with tactical knee-pads. Black fingerless gloves with red trim.**

 **Hobbies: Honing his skills in martial arts, playing strategy games, assessing people**

 **Appearance: Head 11, Torso 9, Legs 9. Hair similar to Tezz Volitov from Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5 but platinum blonde in color and bright golden eyes.**

 **Skin tone: White.**

 **Interesting Note/s: Possesses a heavily redacted background for being the sole result of Germany's Top Secret Super Soldier Program (something a select few, including his friends, are aware of).**

 **Voice Actor: Jesse McCartney; Nightwing from Young Justice.**

* * *

 **Name and Label: Julien Rousseau "The Pyromanic Genius"**

 **Personality: Psychopathic, Cold, Sadistic, Pyromanic, Intelligent, Arrogant**

 **Clothes: Black unbuttoned lab coat with a matching tie and red shirt. Black pants, rubber gloves and shoes with red socks.**

 **Hobbies: Inventing, boasting about his intellectual superiority, setting things ablaze.**

 **Appearance: (His bodyshape is completely identical to that of Dave) Red hair with devil horned hairstyle similar to Klarion from Young Justice and purple eyes.**

 **Skin tone: Fair.**

 **Interesting Note/s: Has an IQ of 500 and has countless cases of arson.**

 **Voice Actor: Paul Reubens; Pavel from Tron Uprising.**

* * *

 **Name and Label: Elias Acosta "The Harsh Giant"**

 **Personality: Intimidating, Imposing, Cautious, Sarcastic, Poetic**

 **Clothes: Black form-fitting T-Shirt with the Latin phrase "Vae Victis" written in red and black motorcycle gloves. Black pants and black rubber shoes with red as its secondary color.**

 **Hobbies: Weightlifting, reading and writing poetry, wood crafting.**

 **Appearance: Head 8, Torso 10, Legs 11 (He is as tall as DJ). Shoulder length black hair like the Kevin Levin from the Original Ben 10 and teal eyes.**

 **Skin tone: Tanned.**

 **Interesting Note/s: Alejandro's Childhood Bully.**

 **Voice Actor: Greg Cipes; Kevin Levin from Ben 10: Alien Force.**

* * *

 **Name and Label: Hiro "Raiden" Yamamoto "The Supersonic Marksman"**

 **Personality: Cool-headed, Impassive, Insightful, Ruthless, Opportunistic**

 **Clothes: Black-framed safety glasses. Black button-up vest along with red long-sleeves, black fashion cape reaching to his knees and matching pants, leather gloves and shoes with red socks.**

 **Hobbies: Sharpshooting, cooking, watching the scenery.**

 **Appearance: Head 7, Torso 7, Legs 7. Black hair with a style identical to Yoshitaka Moriyama from Koruko no Basket and brown eyes.**

 **Skin tone: Fair.**

 **Interesting Note/s: Always seen with a sniper rifle that fires rubber bullets.**

 **Voice Actor: John Morris; Andy Davis from Toy Story 3.**

* * *

 **Name and Label: Wilbur "Waffle" Milton "The Silly Imbecile"**

 **Personality: Giddy, Dumb, Cute, Funny, Enthusiastic, Optimistic, Idiotic**

 **Clothes: Gray long-sleeves, blue jeans and matching rubber shoes.**

 **Hobbies: Making armpit noises, doing idiotic things that usually result to him getting hurt.**

 **Appearance: (His bodyshape is completely identical to Dave) Blonde hair in a curtained style and green eyes.**

 **Skin tone: Fair.**

 **Interesting Note/s: Brother of Dakota Milton (Younger by one year) and his feats of idiocy has a tendency to make anyone facepalm. He likes to shout 'Splee!' and 'Woohoo!'**

 **Voice Actor: Kevin McDonald; Waffle from Catscratch.**

* * *

 **Name and Label: Amber "Ember" Mclean "The Gothic Beauty"**

 **Personality: Sweet, Fun, Friendly, Clever, Music lover, Quick-witted**

 **Clothes: Hell Bunny Steampunk Black Corset Bodice Top with blue laces and a blue ribbon on the back of her waist along with black detached sleeves covering her entire arms. Blue-trimmed miniskirt, fish-net stockings and black skull leather boots (Similar to the one's Ember Mclain wear).**

 **Hobbies: Sketching, reading and writing novels, listening to music, playing with her electric guitar.**

 **Appearance: Head 1, Torso 12, Legs 4. Black hair reaching the base of her neck with blue streaks on several areas (near exact pic is in my profile** **) and aquamarine eyes in eye-liner and blue lipstick** **.**

 **Skin tone: Pale.**

 **Interesting Note/s: Trent's new girlfriend and Chris Mclean's daughter.**

 **Voice Actor: Tara Strong; Ember Mclain from Danny Phantom.**

* * *

 **Name and Label: Camille Corpora "The Hot Chick"**

 **Personality: Sultry, Kind, Supportive, Cooperative, Open-minded, Protective to herself and her friends**

 **Clothes: Unbuttoned black leather jacket revealing a form-fitting tank-top bra with a V-slit, revealing her cleavage along with white pants and black leather boots with buckles (Basically, her clothes and appearance are completely identical to the Hot girl in the Deviantart artwork – Liana's Total Drama).**

 **Hobbies: Using her Apple Ipod tablet, listening to guitar music, doing make-up, conversing with the contestants.**

 **Appearance: (Just like the parenthesis on the Clothes section).**

 **Skin tone: Fair.**

 **Interesting Note/s: Has a svelte and well-endowed body, in fact her breasts are nearly as large as Lindsay's. Similar to Justin, Her attractiveness 'charms' other people, mainly males and females with tomboyish qualities.**

 **Voice Actor: Vicki Lewis; Mocha Chino from An Extremely Goofy Movie.**

* * *

 **Name and Label: Gregor Ramsey "The Olympic Emperor"**

 **Personality: Competitive, Respectful, Honorable, Resolute, Inspiring**

 **Clothes: White Adidas TechFit Powerweb Sleeveless Speedsuit with matching athletic shoes.**

 **Hobbies: Doing athletics, swimming, playing chess.**

 **Appearance: Head 11, Torso 8, Legs 8. Brown slick back undercut fade hairstyle and blue eyes.**

 **Skin tone: White.**

 **Interesting Note/s: A natural leader and a consecutive winner of the Olympics (Hence the label)**

 **Voice Actor: Chris Pine; Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

 **Name and Label: Elliot Cunningham "The Grim Critic"**

 **Personality: Arrogant, Blunt, Harsh, Goal-Oriented**

 **Clothes: Grey turtleneck with blue jeans and white rubber shoes.**

 **Hobbies: Reading, using his phone, criticizing as well as mocking other contestants.**

 **Appearance: (His head is identical to Cameron's) Torso 7, Legs 7. Black Buzzcut hair and brown eyes.**

 **Skin tone: Black.**

 **Interesting Note/s: His abject criticism and attitude constantly makes him detested everyone, something he doesn't seem to mind.**

 **Voice Actor: Chris Klein; Dash from Tron: Uprising.**

* * *

 **Name and Label: Pansy Beaumont "The Exemplary Gourmet"**

 **Personality: Hard-working, Dependable, Perfectionist**

 **Clothes: Chef's clothing minus the toque. Black pants and shoes.**

 **Hobbies: Cooking food and making a variety of deserts, Cleaning, writing on her diary.**

 **Appearance: Head 8, Torso 9, Legs 7. A straight black hair reaching down her chest and green eyes.**

 **Skin tone: Black**

 **Interesting Note/s: Can turn even the most horrid food into a deliciously appetizing dish.**

 **Voice Actor: Janeane Garofalo; Colette Tatou from Ratatouille.**

* * *

 **Name and Label: Julissa Grant "The Deaf Ballerina" (from GenuineHarajukuDoll)**

 **Personality: Sensitive, Clumsy, Respectful, Self-Conscious, Wary, Defensive, Timid, and Crafty**

 **Clothes: A pale pink camisole underneath a long-sleeved white off-the shoulder crop top, plain white Leggings with pink signature across her buttocks saying "Freedom", and white hightop Sneakers with pink laces and trim along the soles.**

 **Hobbies: Practicing her Ballet Recitals, Writing in her Childhood Diary, Stargazing, and Cooking (Gourmet Food).**

 **Appearance: Head 9, Torso 10, Legs 7, Chestnut brown hair which is down towards her middle back length in a curly texture with chin length bangs framing her face, cerulean shaded eyes which are framed by long, black lashes, and she wears a plain black choker with a silver crescent moon pendant on it.**

 **Skin tone: Light Caramel.**

 **Interesting Note/s: Julissa may sometimes be caught practicing her Ballet at awkward moments due to her deafness she can't figure whether someone is near even though she has her hearing aid, much to her embarrassment.**

 **Julissa was born with this disability because her mother was careless and have not known of her pregnancy, so she smoked cigarettes and drunk hard liquor.**

 **Voice Actor: Peyton List (Disney Channel "Jessie", Emma Ross).**

* * *

 **Name and Label: Slade and Spade Williams "The Fraternal Twin Pranksters" (from GenuineHarajukuDoll)**

 **Personality: Slade is Generous, Gentlemen Like, Entertaining, Ecstatic Usually, Prankful, Kind, Mischievous, Easily Suspicious, and Not To Suspectible for Doing Things while Spade is Brutally Honest, Laid Back, Prankful, Easily Suspectible, Not Honest, and Critical of Others.**

 **Clothes: Slade wears a grey sweater underneath a navy blue sleeveless vest, black pants that are cuffed near his shoe level, and he sports black dress shoes alongside an everyday Sterling Silver heart locket around his belt loop while Spade attire consists of a plain white tee, black Skinny Jeans, white and black Converse, a Sterling Silver moon locket around his neck alongside a Black choker.**

 **Hobbies: Pranking, and Performing their Twin Magic.**

 **Appearance: Both Head 11, Torso 5, and Legs 4, Slade has shaggy ginger hair which is neck length with careless bangs framing his face, and Steel grey eyes while Spade has ginger hair which is styled into a tapered faux hawk, and Steel grey eyes with emerald green tints.**

 **Skin tone: Both Fair Skinned.**

 **Interesting Note/s:They can swap out sometimes despite being Fraternal Twins, they are nearly identical.**

 **Voice Actor:Jason Spisak (Both. Kid Flash in Young Justice.)**

* * *

 **Name and Label: Kai Roth "The Deadpan Guitarist" (from SilverSerpent12)**

 **Personality: Cynical, dry humor enthusiast, deadpan, blunt, exuberant, and weird (if you ever seen Guitarmasterx7/Lyle McDouchebag you will have a good idea how Kai will act).**

 **Appearance: Head 8, Torso 9, Legs 6. Jet black curly hair he parts on the left side of his head brushed to the right, grey eyes.**

 **Clothes: Black trenchcoat with a high collar, blood red shirt underneath with a heavy metal guitar symbol on it. Grey jeans and black Sk8-Hi vans.**

 **Hobbies: Playing guitar, video games, skateboarding, making people feel uncomfortable, and calling people out on their BS.**

 **Interesting Note: Master electric guitar player, used to be in a band.**

 **Skin Tone: Milk Chocolate Brown.**

 **Voice Actor: Jay Baruchel (Hiccup in How To Train A Dragon).**

* * *

 **Name and Label: Ivan Lewis "The Deaf Guy" (from Mumei Mu)**

 **Personality: Team player, Kind, Hopeless Romantic, Open-Minded and Speaks a little.**

 **Clothes: Black shirt with 'silence is golden duct tape is silver' written on, blue jean, black all-star sneakers and sometime wear white beanie.**

 **Hobbies: Daydream, practice speech, magic trick and reading books.**

 **Appearance: Head 7, Torso 7, Leg 7. Messy long brown hair and hectochromic eyes (right is blue and left is hazel).**

 **Skin Tone: Slightly Tanned.**

 **Interesting Notes: Always falls for goth/punk girls and he have a lip-reading skill. Secretly, he feel a little insecure about his disability and sometime hide the fact that he's deaf.**

 **Voice Actor: Michael J. Fox; Stuart from Stuart Little 2.**

* * *

 **Name and Label: Alice Monet Willof "The Silent Musician" (from Happy77123)**

 **Personality: Silent, Kind, determined, beleives in the good in everything, Musical**

 **Clothes: A long Red sweater with a white undershirt (Obviously not visible) with a pair of blue jeans and running shoes. On her neck is a necklace with a music note charm and a pair of glasses can be seen on her face, she is near sighted.**

 **Hobbies: Playing the saxophone, writing music, solving math problems, exploring the area.**

 **Appearance: Head 4, Body 1, Legs 7. Long brown hair tied up into a black ponytail. She also has blue eyes and freckles. Also she has scars all over her legs.**

 **Skin tone: White.**

 **Interesting Note: Carries around a white board and marker to communicate when she needs too. At the age of ten years old she got into a boating accident, causing her legs to be terribly injured. If she runs they go into pain, but she will try to hide it so she would not worry others. She was emotionally scared too, and wont talk to anyone unless she is extremely close to them or really needs too, even then it would be only a few words.**

 **Voice Actor: Emily Kinney; Beth Greene from The Walking Dead.**

* * *

 **Name and Label: Ryder Griffin "The Ventriloquist" (from Prince TigerMasters)**

 **Personality: Funny, Hilarious, Comedic**

 **Clothes: Green button up shirt, black jeans and black and white running sneakers.**

 **Hobbies: Playing with his dummies, playing videogames, swimming and dancing.**

 **Appearance: (His bodyshape is identical to Cameron) Black wavy hair reaching down to his neck Grey eyes.**

 **Skin tone: Slightly tanned.**

 **Interesting Note/s: Carries a ghoul, name Gary, dummy in a suitcase.**

 **Voice Actor:**

 **Normal voice: Tom Kenny; Spyro from Spyro the Dragon.**

 **Gary the Ghoul: Dee Bradley Baker; Number 4 from Codename: Kids Next Door.**

* * *

 **Name and Label: Lucy Peyton "The Punk Rock Queen" (from MadilynJC)**

 **Personality: Cool, Fun, Music Lover, Sweet**

 **Clothes: A red shoulder-less skintight shirt depicting a treble clef, black, ripped leggings, and black combat boots. Also wears black fingerless fishnet gloves.**

 **Hobbies: Playing her guitar, listening to music, video games, writing.**

 **Appearance: (not entirely sure how this works)Head 3 Torso 2 Legs 3, 5'9, long, burgundy colored hair in a wild, bouncy ponytail, a few freckles across her face, and electrifying green eyes.**

 **Skin Tone: White.**

 **Interesting Notes: She has a huge music record collection, and her favorite contestants would have to be...Gwen, Owen, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Dakota, and Sky.**

 **Voice Actor: Avril Lavigne.**

* * *

 **Name and label: Abel Payton "The Helping Hand" (from DyingWhale)**

 **Personality: Kind, Hardworking, Very helpful to his teamates.**

 **Clothes: Dark blue denim jacket, white shirt underneath. Black trousers and black converse.**

 **Hobbies: Assisting anyone he can, conversing with others.**

 **Appearance: Head 11, Torso 1, Legs 5. He has light brown hair that's actually very neat and tidy, he also has light blue eyes and light freckles.**

 **Skin tone: Very Fair.**

 **Interesting notes: Assistant of many celebrities, but to his dismay he never receives any credit for the things he does for them or even be recognized. However, he holds immense knowledge of their personal lives.**

 **Voice Actor: David Kaufman; Danny Fenton from Danny Phantom.**

* * *

 **Name and Label: Christopher Abraham Washington "The Lone Ranger" (from** **kaijudude1000).**

 **Personality: Noble, Honest, Protective, Courageous, Fearless, Selfless, Loyal, Intelligent, Stoic, Serious, Self-disciplined, Humble, Stern.**

 **Clothes: Joshua Graham's armor from Fallout: New Vegas.**

 **Hobbies: Reading, Marksman/Shooting, Foreign Language, Travel.**

 **Appearance: Head 4, Torso 11, Legs 11. Black "The Mountain Man" haircut and blue colored eyes.**

 **Skin tone: White.**

 **Interesting Note/s: Has a mastery of over all known martial arts and an IQ of 300.**

 **Voice Actor: Michael Gough; Dan Smith from Killer 7.**

* * *

 **There you have it ladies and gentlemen, now the cast is set. I will begin writing the next chapter after a few days.**

 **OH! And before I go the three returning contestants mentioned above are Beth, Sadie and Cody. You can see their new appearances in MiguelAmshelo's works (I have the Hyperlinks on my profile this time).**

 **You will discover how did these transformations happen in the next chapter. Until then you must wait.**

 **Bye Guys and wish me luck… I'll need it.**


	3. Poll & Reboot AN

Sorry but this isn't a chapter as you are expecting guys, just an AN. To the readers of my fic, i have made a poll in my profile.

The poll is about whether you want to include the Ridonculous race cast in the contest, which would total the number of contestants into 106 (52 TD contestants, 32 from RR, 22 newbies), one participant in the RR would not be competing to give their partner the feeling of independence. Whatever the results would be, the fic will undergo a reboot.

Before you can say it, yes. This somewhat radical decision is inspired by Mumei Mu's Total Drama Cycle, but the difference is that i have 6 more contestants.

Furthermore, i received a PM asking me why i chose a Space station as the site of the contest instead a traditional island, i have decided not disclose his/her identity in respect for their anonymity. Here's my response: Honestly, It was a VERY idiotic decision i have made, i don't even know how that came into my mind in the first place. Therefore, i am changing the location into another island. It remains artificial though to enable self-teraforming and weather manipulation(It means its landscape and weather can be changed) and is still created by the European trillionaire mentioned in the first chapter.

I know some would point that Pahkitew is already capable of fulfilling the role, but i concluded that the changes in landscape to be minimal since the island still retains its overall appearance, hence requiring a different island to fulfill large-scale environmental changes.

The poll will close by the end of the month.


	4. Poll now visible

The poll is now visible on my profile. Sorry guys but some shit malfunctioned, everytime i click the 'display on profile' nothing happens, its fixed now i think.


	5. Poll results

Well the results are in. The RR contestants would join the competition.

This current fic will be taken down for the rebooted version to be made.


	6. Reboot published!

Hey guys, just wanted you to know that the reboot has been published. You better check it out and mark it since this fic _might_ be deleted.


End file.
